Wenn Albträume wahr werden
by MYxDISASTER
Summary: Mikayla hasst alles, was mit Mittelerde und dem Herrn der Ringe zu tun hat. Deshalb ist sie auch nicht begeistert, als ihre beiden besten Freundinnen sie zu einem Filmabend überreden wollen ...


„Ihr habt gesagt, wir gucken uns einen GUTEN Film an!", beschwere ich mich lautstark bei meinen beiden Freundinnen. Ich sitze auf der roten Couch von Julia, bei der wir uns zu einem absoluten super Fernsehabend verabredet haben. Aber ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie mir DAS antun würden!

„Mikayla, der Herr der Ringe IST der absolut beste Film, den es jemals gegeben hat!", versucht Simone – meine andere angeblich beste Freundin – auf mich einzureden.

„Das Buch ist der letzte Dreck – da bin ich jedes Mal bei eingeschlafen – und der Film ist ebenfalls zum Gähnen.", rechtfertige ich mich und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust. Absolute Abwehrhaltung – an mir kommt ihr nicht vorbei, Mädels!

„Vielleicht ist die amerikanische Version ja einfach schlechter.", plappert Simone weiter.

Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch – tolles Kunststück, nicht wahr? Hab ich lange für gebraucht, um das zu lernen. „Die Originale sind IMMER besser, Honey.", sage ich dann. „Ich will nicht wissen, wie das hier werden wird."

„Sieh es doch von der positiven Seite: Überall sexy Kerle."

Das war ja mal klar! Danke Julia.

„Genau ..." Simone lässt einen Laut hören, der mich entfernt an meine Katze erinnerte, wenn sie mal wieder einen Haarball verschluckt hatte. Sollte wahrscheinlich eine Art Schnurren sein. Oder ein lüsternes Knurren. Ew! Hat nicht hingehauen.

„Legolas zum Beispiel ..."

„Und Frodo!" Auch Julias Gesicht hatte einen träumerischen Ausdruck angenommen. Ich will wirklich nicht wissen, was sie gerade dachte.

„Ich halte nicht viel von Blonden mit missgebildeten Ohren und Kleinwüchsigen mit Haaren auf den Füßen.", wetterte ich.

Ups.

Foul?

Zumindest schauen die Beiden mich jetzt gerade so an, als würde ihnen nicht passen, was ich da gesagt habe. Und jetzt hört sich Simone an, als habe man einem abgerichteten Hund auf den Schwanz getreten. Ganz ruhig, Bello!

„Deine Vorurteile sind echt abartig.", muffelt Julia.

Vorurteile? Sicherlich ...

„Ich hab ja nichts gegen Orlando Bloom oder Elijah Wood.", rechtfertigte ich mich. „Nur gegen ihre Rollen in diesem grottenschlechten Film!"

„Und Aragorn?" Julia war wieder ganz in ihrem Element und blickte mich mit schelmischen Grinsen an. Ich seufzte. Herrgott im Himmel, wenn es dich wirklich gibt, befreie mich!

„Der ist ganz anders. Groß, stark, ..."

„... ungewaschen ..."

„... dunkelhaarig, ein Beschützertyp ..."

„... der nicht akzeptiert, was er für Vorfahren er hat ..."

„... ein rechtmäßiger König ..."

„... der noch dazu eine Freundin hat!"

Wir werden in unserer heißen Debatte von Simone unterbrochen, die unkontrolliert anfängt, zu giggeln. Jetzt sind Julia und ich wieder vereint und blicken die jüngste im Bunde strafend an. „Man stört Erwachsene nicht, wenn sie miteinander sprechen.", sage ich mit todernster Miene.

Jetzt ist sie beleidigt und wieder still.

„Aber Aragorn dürfte doch genau in dein Schema passen! Er ist dunkelhaarig und hat so ein bisschen was Verruchtes.", redete Julia weiter auf mich ein.

„Er hat eine Persönlichkeitsstörung.", entgegne ich kühl.

Vier Glubschaugen sehen mich an, als würden sie an meinem Verstand zweifeln. Julia fand – wie immer – als Erste ihre Stimme wieder: „Aragorn hat keine Persönlichkeitsstörung!" Während sie das sagte, blickte sie mich beinahe angewidert an.

„Er akzeptiert seinen Ursprung nicht.", erklärte ich trocken und die Blicke meiner Freunde wurden noch entsetzter wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war.

„Aber doch nur ...", erzählte Simone mit einer Stimme, mit der ich für gewöhnlich meinen kleinen Bruder anredete. Und der war zwei Jahre alt! „... weil Isildur bewiesen hat, wie schwach Menschen sind, indem dem EINEN Ring verfiel."

Oh ja ... Und Kindsmörder tun das nur, weil sie früher von ihren Alkoholiker-Vätern geschlagen wurden. Jeez!

„Ich verstehe ja, das normalerweise Frauen dieses SSV-Verhalten an den Tag legen und sich alles unter den Nagel reißen wollen, aber deshalb ..."

„STOP!" Hui, Simone hat ein Machtwort gesprochen! Unser Mäuschen wird groß. Wie süß.

Sie war inzwischen in der Küche und hat Chips geholt. Die Schale drückt sie mir jetzt in die Hand und geht entschlossenen Schrittes zum DVD-Player – die Teufelswerke von Peter Jackson hatte sie in der Hand. „Wir fangen jetzt mit unserem HdR-Marathon an.

„Was für ein Marathon!" Nicht lachen! Woher soll ich wissen, was „HdR" heißen soll?

„Die Abkürzung von „Herr der Ringe", du Banause!" Simone blickt mich straffend an und legt die DVD ein. Mit Entsetzen sehe ich, wie die runde Scheibe in dem Gerät verschwindet und greife dann in einem Anfall von Geistesgegenwärtigkeit nach der Fernbedienung. Der Knopf mit der Funktion zum Öffnen des Laufwerkes ist schnell gefunden. Und so stoppt das Laden der DVD. Logisch – war ja auch nichts mehr da, was geladen werden konnte. Aber Simone drückt erneut auf die Taste zum Schließen. Das lasse ich wiederum nicht auf mir sitzen.

Auf, zu, auf, zu, auf ...

„Hey! Hört auf, das geht sonst kap ..."

_Boom!_

Ich blinzele und röchele ein wenig vor mich hin, bevor ich die Welt um mich herum wieder erkenne. Und irgendwie ist alles etwas anders, als ich es in Erinnerung habe. Zumindest sind die Wände des Wohnzimmers weg. Und die Einrichtung. Nicht zu vergessen meine besten Freunde.

Alles in Allem sieht die ganze Gegen ein bisschen so aus, wie ich mir ein Märchen vorstelle. Ganz viel schönes Licht, riesige Bäume, die darin erstrahlen. Und Felsen mit Wasserfällen. Nicht zu vergessen das Schloss ... Oder was auch immer es sein mag.

„Ich glaub' ich hab ein Déjà-Vu.", murmele ich und reibe mir die Schläfen. Kopfschmerzen habe ich nicht. Das ist nur so eine dumme Angewohnheit, die immer dann einsetzt, wenn ich leicht genervt bin. So wie jetzt.

„Wer seid Ihr?"

Huah! Herzstillstand. Zu Tode erschrocken ziehe ich die Luft mit einem erstickten Laut des Entsetzens ein, bin dann einige Sekunden lang wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, bevor ich mich wie in Zeitlupe umdrehe. Wer auch immer sich da eben angeschlichen hat; ich schwöre, ich bringe ...

Oh man. Die kenne ich!


End file.
